It's Complicated (REMAKE)
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper and Tony's relationship has been very unique and strange since they started their senior year in high school. The gang goes on a senior vacation before they leave to college, but the boys and girls were said to be separated during this trip. Due to Tony's mixed emotions he and Rhodey do something unbelievable to keep an eye on Pepper when she's only with the men she meets.


**Authors note:** _It's been awhile a while hasn't it? Well I was looking through some of my stories and I decided to read one of my old stories (Which I saw got really nice reviews) and I remembered how I made that entire story in one night XD I had a lot of fun with it and after reviewing my writing I'm here to remake it because even though the ideas were funny…the writing sucked XD it was short and vague and I hated that. Lucky my writing has improved tremendously so I will recreate all five chapters and they will have long detailed descriptions with new humor in them._

 **ATTENTION: If you'd rather stick with the original then don't read this. The plot is totally the same, everything WILL BE THE SAME just a lot of updating.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

The redhead woke up to the sound of her beeping alarm and lazily lifted a finger towards the annoying device to shut it off. Pepper groaned and reluctantly threw off the covers and sat up, yawning while stretching her arms in the air.

"Two more days…" she sighed.

Pepper got up and walked to the wall where Tony happened to be on the other side of it, sleeping on his bed. She banged against it and began yelling;

"Hey! Lazy ass! Get up!"

After that she headed over to her closet and picked out the usual clothing she always wore to school. High school was already coming to an end for the trio as only two days of school were left. After slipping on her outfit for the day she left her room and headed down the steps. When Pepper saw that Tony wasn't downstairs yet she rolled her eyes and stormed back up all the way to his room.

"Hey! Didn't I say to get up! I hope you're getting dressed in there!" She yelled as she banged on the door.

"Don't wanna!" He yelled back.

"Don't make this difficult!" She said.

"Bite me!" He replied.

"That's it!"

She busted through the door and got over to his bed, yanking the sheets off of him, exposing the pants he wore to sleep and his bare torso. He was sleeping on his stomach, sprawled all over the bed. She grabbed him by the ankles and attempted to tug him off the bed. He grabbed the metal bars of his bed and held onto them as she tried to get him off.

"T-There's only t-two days left of s-s-chool! Get up!" she was obviously struggling.

By the way she pulled him he had a terrible idea. Tony let go so suddenly, which caused them both to fly back, resulting in him landing on top of her. He cracked up, having no pain from the soft landing and got up.

"That's what happens when you try to pull me off," he held out his hand to her with a smirk.

"You jerk," she rolled her eyes, taking his hand and having him hoist her back up.

She cracked her aching back and sighed, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Get dressed!" she commanded, leaving the room.

Pepper and Tony lived in a simple townhouse that was right next to the same university they were going to attend so they thought why not become roommates? They began living together for the past five months and were having a blast with of course some rare downsides. After she was able to get him dressed, downstairs and food in his system, including hers too, they both headed out to school. The conversations on the way there were the usual armor talk, which never seemed to bother Pepper only because she liked that stuff of course. Only sometimes would she get bored of the topics she didn't understand and change the topics to shoes. When they got to school they were immediately greeted by Rhodey at the lockers.

"Yo guys," he greeted.

"Hey!" Tony and Pepper said in unison.

They began some small talk for the first few minutes until a boy walked up to Pepper. He was a very dashing man with blonde hair and green eyes and striking physical features. He was probably many of the girls dream guy at the academy.

"Hey Potts," he said to the redhead.

"Hey Brandon," she replied with that obvious, nervous yet cute look every girl got when they were around a good looking guy.

"So the trip this weekend….we should sneak out one night and hang," he said with a wink.

"Definitely," she nodded with a smile.

He gave her a smirk and walked off.

"So you're hanging out with Brandon eh?" Tony asked, slightly defensive.

"Oh please Tony we're only friends," she shrugged.

The bell then rung, signaling the students to get to class.

"Let's go," Rhodey advised.

The three made it to math class where Tony sat next to a friend of his who happened to be a girl and Pepper sat behind while Rhodey sat next to her.

"Excuse me class I need to make an important call," the teacher spoke, exiting the room.

At that moment it gave Tony the opportunity to talk to the rather good looking girl. She had brunette locks with chocolate eyes that stood out with its lightness.

"Hey Katie I was thinking…we should grab a bite sometime," it was obvious this was just to make the redhead behind him jealous.

"Oh sure!" she smiled innocently at him.

Pepper crossed her arms and sunk into her chair.

"Who does she think she is?" she mumbled.

"Sureee~" Pepper imitated Katie.

Rhodey coughed, quickly saying, "jealous," right after.

She smacked his arm after he had said that.

"Am not!" she protested.

They got through the school day peacefully and headed to the armory afterwards. Tony and Rhodey decided to make a quick stop at a café to get a drink before they went to the armory. Pepper went ahead, not bothering to see where they went and decided to sit down on a chair and read a magazine for the time being at the armory. When the boys made it she greeted them.

"Hey guys," she said.

She noticed they had cups in their hands, which indicated they went to go get something without her.

"Aww why didn't you tell me you guys went to go get drinks!" she whined.

"Sorry…I can give you some of mine if you want?" he held out the cup towards her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, taking the cup and drinking from his straw.

"Weird…" Rhodey mumbled.

"What's weird?" Tony asked, hearing what he said.

Pepper handed the drink back to Tony and thanked him.

"You guys act too much like a couple," he said.

"No we don't," the jet black haired genius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you guys kinda do. If you were a couple the behavior would fit more," he said.

"Whatever," Pepper huffed.

"You guys even live together," Rhodey added.

"So? Just roommates," Tony defended.

"You don't find it uncomfortable or weird?" he asked.

"We already kind of broke the ice on that months ago…" Tony scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?" Rhodey dared to ask.

"Walked in on Pepper in the shower," Tony said bluntly.

Rhodey looked at the two in a horrified way as they both laughed.

"Walked in on him changing!" Pepper asked.

"OH W.T.F!" Rhodey spelled out, turning around and cupping his cheeks.

The two laughed harder at his reactions.

"And you guys are okay with this now?!" Rhodey turned back around.

"Yeah we got over it," Tony replied.

"LEAVING!" Rhodey made his way out of the armory with his hands over his ears.

"I don't get him," Pepper said.

"Me either," Tony replied.

"Wanna head home?" she asked.

"Sure," he responded.

The two picked up and took off back to their home and by that time the sun was almost out of sight.

"Go take a shower, I'll go after you," Pepper told him.

It was then when Tony let out a chuckle.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I look back at that incident and it was pretty damn hilarious," he responded.

"Oh shut up I saw your bare ass," she said.

He crossed his arms and looked the other way. She playfully pushed him, laughing.

"Now get outta here," she said before going into her room.

Tony grabbed the clothing he was going to wear before going into the bathroom and shut the door. He started the water and began cleansing himself. The boy only took about six minutes before shutting off the water, drying off, throwing on his clothes and allowing Pepper to go next. During her shower, he got the idea to almost recreate that accident. He came up to the door and suddenly jiggled the knob as if he were going to open it.

"BOO!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't dare," she said calmly.

"Aw dammit," he pouted.

He walked back to his room and by the time Pepper finished she walked into his room in a very sneaky fashion. She crawled her way over to his bed and let out a roar when she jumped up.

"HOLY CRAP!" He jolted, falling off the bed in fright.

"That was classic!" she laughed.

Tony threw his pillow at her, "not cool," he said.

He smirked and made his way over to her, sweeping her up and over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down psycho!" she said, hitting his back while laughing.

He took her to her room and dropped her onto her bed.

"SLEEP DEMON FROM HELL!" he then left the room and shut the door.

 **Authors note:** Well I enjoyed making this! Next chapter is gonna be so fun XD I hoped you all enjoyed this as much as you enjoyed the original! This was basically the same except better description and some change in dialogue. **Review** and tell me what you think! **I'll only make the next chapter if it is wanted.**


End file.
